El chico en el cual confío
by Miki-chansi
Summary: Puede que sea cierto que los accidentes sean por obra del destino pero nunca que es cierto que todos acaben mal. Lucy x Natsu.


**TITULO: EL CHICO EN EL CUAL CONFIO.**

_**Fairy tail ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados a continuación me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima autor del manga.**_

**Estamos en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, pero hay un extraño ambiente ese día**

**- Han pasado ya 6 meses desde aquello - dijo Mira-chan observando a Lucy que estaba sentada en la barra - y a la tarde estará de vuelta Natsu, y no sabe nada - dijo con miedo por su amiga rubia.**

**- ¿Qué no sabe? - pregunto una inocente Wendy.**

**- Lo que le paso a Lucy la noche después de que se fuera a su misión - le contesto Erza a la niña de cabellos azules.**

**- ¿Qué le pasó?**

**- Pues veras…**

_**Flash back**_

_Era un día como todos los demás en el gremio, Natsu peleaba con Gray, Erza comía su pastel de fresas, Lucy hablaba con Levy en la barra mientras Mira les servia algo de beber… en fin un día cualquiera. Después de varias horas de pelea entre Natsu y Gray, Natsu decidió hacer una misión de las largas, esas que pagan mucho pero te pasa meses fuera._

_- Hey Lucy - dijo Natsu_

_- Umm - respondió Lucy sin mucho animo_

_- ¿Quieres salir a una misión?_

_- Umm_

_- Me lo tomare como un no je jeje - dijo para si el pelirosa con una risa irónica._

_Esa noche Natsu se fue después de que cerraran el gremio, Lu_cy _le dijo que no hacia falta que la acompañara, ya que sino perdería el tren, este no estaba muy seguro de dejarla sola ya que era ya bastante tarde, pero al final cedió ante Lucy y se marcho._

_Luce iba caminado a casa, iba bastante rápido la verdad, casi corriendo, se sentía observada y prefería no enterarse de quien la seguía, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Sintió que alguien la arrastraba con violencia hacia un callejón y la tiraba con fuerza contra la pared, el extraño empezó a explorar su cuerpo y seguidamente le arranco la ropa, la chica rubia empezó a gritar del dolor que sitió de repente, luego de un rato todo acabo y se quedo tirada en el callejón hasta que fue encontrada por Erza, la cual iba a buscarla porque no había aparecido por el gremio en la mañana._

_**Fin flash back:**_

**- Y eso fue lo que paso - concluyo Erza**

**- No me lo puedo creer y yo ni siquiera lo sabia - dijo enojada - pero ¿Cual es el problema de que vuelva Natsu?**

**- Lo que pasa es que luego de lo que le paso no ha vuelto a hablar con un chico, ni siquiera con el maestro o con Gray. Ahora plantéate esto ¿Qué crees que hará Natsu nada mas llegar y ver a Lucy?**

**- Pues… ira a saludarla y … Oh ya lo entiendo - razonó Wendy - ¿Y que vamos a hacer?**

**- Podríamos decirle a Natsu, pero… - no puedo acabar la frase, Natsu llego y paso corriendo delante de ellas, las saludo y siguió rápidamente hacia Lucy.**

**- Hey Lucy - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, ella reacciono cubriéndose con las manos y poniéndose a temblar y casi llorar, Natsu no entendía lo que pasaba, así que se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Erza y pregunto - ¿Qué he hecho?**

**- Tu, nada, veras… - Erza le explico todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y fue viendo como su rostro pasaba de desconcertado a preocupado y de preocupado a cabreadísimo - y eso es todo.**

**Natsu se alejo de la mesa y se fue acercando a Lucy la cargo y se la saco corriendo del gremio. **

**- Uf… la que se va a armar - dijeron Wendy y Erza al unísono.**

**Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, la dejo delicadamente sobre su cama y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Lo que vio en sus ojo fue miedo, miedo de él, solo por ser hombre, no podía creer que tuviera miedo de él, su compañero, su, como se consideraba él, mejor amigo. **

**Natsu estaba cabreado y lo único que pensaba era que si Lucy estaba así era su culpa**

**- Lo siento - dijo este casi en susurros - en verdad lo siento - se le quebró la voz y de sus ojos se empezaron a escapar algunas lágrimas.**

**Lucy levanto la vista, no entendía porque le había pidió perdón.**

**- N- Natsu… ¿Por qué lloras? - dijo Lucy **

**Natsu se quedo pensativo, unos segundos después se giro hacia Lucy.**

**- Contéstame a una cosa… ¿yo te doy miedo?**

**Lucy lo miro fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando**

**- Creo que si - dijo Lucy, esta vio como a Natsu se le cruza una mueca de dolor por el rostro y se arrepintió de haber contestado.**

**- Natsu yo…**

**- Cállate, por favor no hables - el había bajado la vista segundos después la levanto - contéstame, ¿Por qué… por qué te doy miedo? - ella no contestaba y Natsu perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no aguanto y la cojito por los hombros - CONTESTAME LUCY - grito el pelirosa.**

**- Na- Natsu m-me estas a-asustando - tartamudeo.**

**Natsu había perdido los nervios, y el mismo sabia que tenia que tranquilizarse pero no sabia como, lo único que pensaba era en Lucy desde que la conoció y ahora ella le tenia miedo hasta el punto de querer llorar. Se le paso una idea por la cabeza.**

**- Te quiero - dijo secamente, Natsu no resistió más se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo, ella dejo de temblar y le miro a la cara, el miro sus ojos y, aunque seguía habiendo miedo en ellos, esta ves no era dirigido a el.**

**- Protégeme - le pidió la rubia - por favor**

**Natsu se quedo en blanco ante dicha petición, pero contesto con una sonrisa**

**- No, no te voy a proteger - le dijo Natsu dejando a Lucy sin palabras, pero no por lo que le contesto sino porque el pelirosa unió sus labios con los de ella, su lengua se abrió camino para entrar en la boca de ella y esta con gusto le correspondió el beso, al separarse termino su frase - por lo menos no de mi **

**Lucy comenzó a llorar y Natsu no sabia si había hecho algo malo pero se le quitaron las dudas al ver la sonrisa de su amada chica.**

**- Sabes una cosa - Lucy miro a los ojos a Natsu y cogió su rostro entre sus manos - yo también - le dio un sueva beso en sus labios casi un roce imperceptible - te quiero - dijo finalmente - eres el único en el cual confío.**

**Todo termino con un dulce beso…**


End file.
